INSINARIO
by GarthSchwing
Summary: After defeating Zinyak, The Saints go on a quest for an important Zin power source used specifically for time travel. Without it, The Saints may never get back home. During their search they encounter an alien planet filled with strange creatures, one of which is more important than The Saints realize. Explores events after SRIV w/ a unique love story. Rated M for sex & violence.
1. A Field Trip

**A/N: I hope you all like this idea. I'm trying something different, but I think it turned out well. I have a few other stories in the works. I will continue to update those as well. Let me know what you think of this so far! **

* * *

**INSINARIO**

Chapter 1: A Field Trip

**December 3rd, 1 A.E. (After Earth)**

A black Zin ship lands on an unknown planet. The ship opens and reveals four shadowy figures. The shadows step into an ominous night. A deep blue moon, larger than the planet it rotates, provides a bluish light to guide the voyager's way. At the front of the group is Kinzie, a freckle faced tech geek and all around typical nerd. She holds a scanner in her hand to examine the surroundings.

"The area appears stable," says Kinzie.

"Does that mean we can take these damn helmets off?" asks The Boss, the group's leader. His blue eyes meld with the sapphire light of the moon through his oxygen helmet.

Kinzie nods and removes her helmet. The rest of the group does the same.

"Thank God," says Shaundi. She flips her wavy, brown ponytail and blows a curl of bang from her eyes. "I hate these things."

An Indian goddess, named Asha, drops her helmet by her feet. She pulls out a pistol and checks to make sure it's loaded. "Any signs of life?" she asks with a sultry British accent.

Kinzie checks her equipment. "There's lots of plant life. They're making huge waves on the scanners."

"I think she meant, are there any signs of life that might try to kill us?" Shaundi adds with slight condescension. She hates beating around the bush.

"Not that I can see." Kinzie makes an adjustment on her scanner to check for heat signatures. She comes up with nothing. "I think we're okay."

"Proceed with caution anyway." The Boss runs his fingers through his sandy, blond hair and readies his weapon. "I don't trust that equipment."

Kinzie takes offense to his comment and scoffs. "This is Zin equipment. The Zin are the most technologically advanced race in the universe. They mastered time travel for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, which is the whole reason we're here remember? Their piece of shit time machine broke and forced us to go on a scavenger hunt for..." The Boss looks up at the sky and tries to think of their mission. "...what the fuck are we looking for again?"

"Plaisent Fluid," sighs Kinzie. She's reminded him of their mission several times already.

"Right." He pauses for a moment. "And, what the hell is Plaisent Fluid?"

Kinzie rolls her eyes. "It's the power source for the machine. Zinjai said this is the only place in the universe that has it."

"I still don't know what to think about him," says Asha. "He's a cowardly twit, but in my experience with MI6, those are the ones you should keep an eye on."

"Is that why you and Matt are so close?" Kinzie asks with a raised brow.

"You aren't still sore about that are you? All that happened ages ago." Asha crosses her arms. "The FBI is gone along with whatever incriminating evidence  
Matt had against you. It disappeared with Earth. Let it go already."

"You know what I'm gonna do when we get back?"

Asha lifts her chin. "Fix your complexion?" she guesses with antagonism.

Kinzie pretends to laugh at Asha's insult and her eyes become tiny slits of anger. "The first thing I'm gonna do is go back in time and make sure his father wears a condom."

Shaundi groans and pushes through the two of them. She walks toward a forest of tall trees with tops full of circular white leaves. They move like paper in a calm breeze.

"Are you guys coming? Or, do I have to get this fluid shit on my own?" Shaundi asks as she reaches the edge of the forest.

The Boss follows her into the tree line. Asha gives Kinzie the stink eye as they continue their mission. Shaundi walks briskly ahead of them eager to get it over with. They maneuver through the dense alien forest filled with pale blue and white plants. The plants grow out of a shale rock floor which has a glossy shine in the moonlight. Kinzie keeps on eye on the scanner for signs of life and for Plaisent Fluid signatures while she follows behind Shaundi.

"So, what does Plaisent Fluid look like anyway?" asks Asha.

Kinzie shrugs. "I don't know, but according to the scanners, we're nearing its source. It's about 800 meters ahead of us."

Shaundi continues to lead the way. The Boss comes up behind her and whispers so the others can't hear. "Hey, we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," says Shaundi. She keeps her eyes forward as they walk.

"I know you're mad about how things worked out between us."

Shaundi shakes her head and grumbles. "There is no _'__us'_. You made that very clear."

"I thought we were just having fun," says The Boss.

Shaundi finally looks at him. "We were, but I'm tired of _just having fun_. I want something more."

The Boss sighs softly. "Shaundi, I'm not looking for a relationship."

"You sure? Or are just not looking for a relationship with me?" Shaundi stops and turns to face him. She shoots a quick glance at Asha. "I've seen the way you look at her."

The Boss stares down at the ground. He doesn't say anything.

"She has a boyfriend, Stephen," informs Shaundi.

"I wouldn't call Matt her boyfriend. I can't even imagine him having sex at all, let alone with a woman. They're just friends, like we used to be before things got complicated." He leans close to her and mutters under his breath. "And cut it out with the first name shit alright? You know why I hate that."

Shaundi crosses her arms. She clenches her jaw and looks away from him. "I never should've let it go this far. I knew better."

"I never should've put the idea out there. We should've left things the way they were." The Boss gently grabs her hand and caresses it.

Shaundi relaxes a little. "You asked for a shot and I gave you one. I knew this would happen eventually, but I always thought you'd be the one to get attached and I'd be the one rejecting you." She lifts her head and returns her attention to him. "It sucks when it's the other way around."

"I know. I'm sorry," says The Boss softly. "I just don't want to lose a good friend over this."

Shaundi is quiet for a moment, then lets out a breath. "Neither do I." She takes her hand away from him and continues ahead without another word.

The Boss calls after her. "Why do I get the feeling you're still mad at me?"

"Because I am," informs Shaundi a she disappears into the dark forest.

The Boss rolls his eyes and follows her. Kinzie keeps an eye on the scanner as they search for the fluid. She follows a blip on the radar until they reach its location.

"Stop." Kinzie orders. "We're here."

The group looks around. Asha furrows her brow. "I don't see anything but weird trees and bushes."

Kinzie points to the scanner. "According to my readings, we should be right on top of the fluid's source."

"Is it underground?" Asha stomps her foot on hard rock. "How the hell are we supposed to get to it?"

Kinzie puts a hand up. "Wait, it's moving."

"What is?" asks Shaundi.

"The source. It's moving around." Kinzie checks her scanner settings. "That can't be right."

The Boss points to her equipment. "I told you that thing was a piece of shit."

An intense beeping echoes throughout the forest. Kinzie scrambles to find where it's coming from and adjusts the scanner's settings. Her eyes widen as a mass of red dots on the radar moves to their location.

"What's going on?" asks Asha. The beeps intensify, forcing her to yell over them.

"I think we've got company," says Kinzie.

The Boss lifts his gun. "Everyone get ready."

Wolf-like howls reverberate around them. Kinzie turns the device off and the group readies their weapons. Green eyes begin to glow in the darkness. Growls and panting leaves the trees. More howls whine before a large scaly creature, built like a dog, jumps out of the tree tops. It lands on the rocky surface below causing the ground to crack under its weight. It's gaping maw for a mouth bares teeth like broken glass. It growls with a hostile nature as a line of quills lifts up from its shiny, turquoise back. The group stands in a circle as dozens of the creatures appear from the forest.

The Boss silently radios to the ship. "Pierce?" he whispers.  
_  
"Yeah, Boss?"_ asks Pierce.

"We've got a problem. Think you can get to our location?"  
_  
"Yeah. I got you. What's wrong?"  
_  
One of the creatures scratches the ground with its clawed foot. It growls and starts a chain reaction of snarls throughout the rest of the pack. The creatures rear back and prepare to pounce.

"Just get here!" screams The Boss.

The group opens fire as the creatures jump toward them. Lasers blast from their guns and shoot holes into the trees when the alien life forms dodge the shots.

"They're too damn fast!" shouts Kinzie.

"Keep trying!" The Boss orders before he ducks an attack from one of the creatures.

"Where the hell is Pierce?" asks Shaundi. She fires her weapon as a creature jumps toward her. Her shots meet their mark and the creature falls dead in front of her. The rest of the pack stops suddenly. The dead creature's body begins to dissolve and a green cloud of smoke rises into the air. I releases a smell like sulfur. The group covers their noses as the creatures disappear in a flash, leaving nothing but whimpering cries in their wake. Shaundi scrunches her brow. "What the hell just happened?"

"Why'd they stop attacking us?" asks Asha.

The Boss lowers his weapon. "Who cares? Just so long as they leave us alone."

A bellowing roar shakes the ground. Short bursts of quakes soon follow. Nearby trees fall to the ground as a towering troll, almost five stories high, barrels toward them. Each step the troll takes rumbles and vibrates the rock floor.

"Holy hell!" The Boss radios to Pierce again. "Pierce, where the hell are you?"  
_  
"On my way."  
_

The troll nears their location. It only has a few more mile-long steps. The ground shakes even more. Cracks start to form in the rock under Shaundi's feet. She looks down. "Oh fuck me." She groans before the floor crumbles beneath her, revealing a deep, dark hole.

"Shaundi!" The Boss leaps forward to catch her. He grabs hold of her hand. She dangles in the opening of the cavernous gap and grips his hand for dear life.

"Don't let go," begs Shaundi. "Please, don't let go."

"I won't. Just hold on to me." He tells her.

The ground continues to crumble around them. The Boss falls through. Shaundi screams before he grabs the edge of the hole with his free hand. Asha and Kinzie rush to help as Pierce arrives with the ship.  
_  
"What the hell is that thing?"_ he asks when he sees the troll.

"This isn't the time, Pierce." The Boss says through gritted teeth. His grip begins to loosen on Shaundi. The floor gives under his hand. Asha and Kinzie catch him before he and Shaundi drop into the dark fissure

"I'm slipping!" Shaundi cries as her hand start to slide from The Boss' grasp.

"I got you." He grunts as he tries to pull her up. "I won't let you go."

Asha and Kinzie do their best to pull them both to safety. More of the rock deteriorates making their struggle even harder. The troll meets up with them and roars, shooting bits of phlegm in their direction. Pierce opens fire on it from the ship. The troll waves its fat arms to deflect the shots and throws a fallen tree in defense. Pierce moves the ship to dodge it and continues to fire.

Down on the ground, Shaundi's grip is failing. Her arms grow tired. Her hands start to sweat. "I can't hold on much longer," she screams.

The Boss yells at Asha and Kinzie. "Pull us up!"

"We're trying!" Asha tells him while she strains to pull them up.

"Try harder!" The Boss commands.

Shaundi hangs over impending darkness. Her fingers start to fall through The Boss' hold. His face turns red with strain as he does his best to hold on. It's no use. Though he tightens his fingers around her hand, her clammy palms make for a slick setting. She looks deep into The Boss' eyes and says gently, her voice signaling that she knows she's about to fall. "Goodbye."

"No. I got you. Don't let go." The Boss begs.

Too late. Shaundi's grip finally fails. The Boss screams her name as he watches the dark wake envelope her. His heart sinks when she's no longer in sight. Who knows how long she had to fall. The Boss closes his eyes in defeat while Asha and Kinzie help him up. The ground continues to crumble.

"We need to get out of here," says Asha. She kept her tone soft, knowing how close he was to Shaundi.

The Boss regretfully nods. He looks back at the deep cavern. Grief is written all over his face, but he knows he has to leave. "I'm sorry," he says under his breath before he runs for the safety of the ship.

Pierce is still fending off the troll. The trio on the ground run for their lives as the ground caves in behind them. They reach the ship. Johnny, The Boss' second in command, opens the cargo hold door for them.

"Where's Shaundi?" he asks when they get inside.

No one says anything. The silence was Johnny's answer. He bows his head and closes his eyes while he shuts the door.

"Pierce, get us out of here," says Johnny in solemn voice.

The Boss sits down and rests his arms on his knees. He puts his head in his hands. He says nothing, but his sorrow from losing Shaundi was apparent. Asha kneels by his side and places a gentle hand on his shoulder as Pierce blasts away to safety.


	2. Stay

**A/N: I hope you like where this is going! It is a little different than other stories on this thread. Let me know what you think so far and thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed :) BTW, the first part of this chapter is only a taste of some of the scenes to come. There's a reason this story is rated M after all, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stay

**November 30****th****, 1 A.E.**

Sounds of heavy breathing filtered into the metal corridor of the ship. It came from the cargo hold where Shaundi and The Boss were entwined in each other's arms. Their jumpsuits lay strewn on the floor beside them. A musty couch rocked against the wall as The Boss thrust his hips with eager anticipation, moving in and out of Shaundi's dripping wet pussy. Shaundi gripped the couch to hold steady and leaned her head back in pleasure. She bit her bottom lip before his thrusts penetrated her deeper. She opened her mouth and moaned loudly. The Boss' member was thick and hard. It pressed fervently into her warm, wet mound. The Boss could hardly contain himself. He lifted Shaundi's leg and brought her foot by his face to kiss her ankle. Shaundi smiled in response. The Boss pushed deeper into her. His hips ground into hers, harder and faster until he was on the brink of letting himself go.

"Don't come inside me," said Shaundi with a breath. With Earth gone, and with The Saints unable to prepare, any form of birth control was non-existent. Shaundi did not want to be the one to reboot the human population.

The Boss plunged faster and harder, his toned arms enclosed around Shaundi's leg, holding it close against his rock hard pecks. He was about to blow. He pulled out of her just in time and finished himself off with his hand. His seed spilled onto Shaundi's smooth, tan stomach. He closed his eyes until his climax was over and smiled down on her. She stared up at him, happy that she could provide him an escape from the battles with The Zin. But, she had yet to reach the height of her pleasure. The Boss had to remedy that. After wiping off his spent fluid, he brought himself down by her legs. Shaundi raised a brow and bent her knees as The Boss spread her legs apart. He kissed between her thighs. His tongue snaked out to touch her clit. Shaundi immediately closed her eyes. She sucked air in through her teeth and lay back on the couch. The Boss moved his tongue in a circular motion against her. Shaundi gripped the couch again and her mouth dropped open. The height of her arousal was so strong that not a single sound escaped her, only quick, unsteady breaths. When The Boss enveloped her entire clit in his mouth and fanatically lapped at it with overzealous licks, Shaundi was unable to control herself. An exceptionally loud, pleasure filled moan filled the room.

"Oh God, yes! Right there." She told him as she reached down to grip his hair. She pulled his mouth harder against her and gyrated her hips against his lips. "I'm coming."

With one final moan, Shaundi let forth her juices. They dribbled down The Boss' chin. Shaundi arched her back and curled her toes until her moment of rapture was through. She went limp on the couch and tried to catch her breath. She still had her hands in The Boss' blonde hair. He lifted his head, wiped his chin, and smiled before bringing her hand down to his mouth to kiss it.

"You good?" he asked her.

All Shaundi could do was nod. She brought a hand up to her forehead and took a long breath. The Boss smiled again. He stood up and just like that, he began to get dressed. Shaundi sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Her brow furrowed while she watched him pick up his jumpsuit.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked after a moment.

The Boss turned to face her. "What?"

"Stay," said Shaundi softly. "Just for tonight."

The Boss sighed. "We made an agreement. No kissing on the lips and no spending the night. We said we wouldn't let it get awkward."

Shaundi nodded. "I know what we said. I came up with the rules remember? Besides, I'd say we're far past the point of awkwardness." She stared at him with tender eyes and said softly, "It's just one night. What harm could it do?"

The Boss returned her stare, though his eyes were those of hesitation. He opened his mouth to speak when the SWOOSH of the cargo hold door opening made him stop.

"Shaundi, have you seen The B-" Asha said as she barged into the room. She was greeted with a full view of The Boss' bare ass and quickly covered her eyes. "Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you two were…I'm sorry."

Shaundi grabbed her jumpsuit to cover herself. The Boss turned to face Asha and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…" Asha continued to cover her eyes.

"Asha, put your hand down," said The Boss.

Asha shook her head. "Not until you cover your bum."

The Boss looked down and grew beet red, having forgotten he was naked. He slipped his legs into his jumpsuit and zipped it up. He cleared his throat to give Asha the all clear.

Asha dropped her hand and tried to avoid looking at him. "Kinzie would like to speak with you on deck. She found something she thinks you should see."

"I'll be right there." He told her with a nod.

Asha gave him a light grin. Her green eyes glanced over him and she nervously bit at her lip. The Boss returned her smile. Shaundi eyed the two of them and cleared her throat to break their gaze. Asha lost her grin and looked away from The Boss.

"Right." She backed toward the door. "I'll…I'll just be leaving you two alone."

The door slid shut behind her, leaving Shaundi and The Boss in an uncomfortable silence. Shaundi slowly turned her attention to The Boss and couldn't help but give him a disappointed stare. Her arms were still wrapped around her legs, hugging her jumpsuit to cover her breasts. The look of disappointment was soon taken by subtle jealously. The Boss turned away from her and calmly walked toward the door.

"I better go see what the fuss is about." As the door slid open, The Boss turned back around to face Shaundi. He gave her a short smile. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Shaundi, doing her best to return his grin. "We'll talk later."

The Boss gave her one final smile before exiting the room. Shaundi sat alone on the couch being slowly enveloped by a foreboding white light.

* * *

**December 3****rd**** , 1 A.E. (The New Present Day)**

The light fades and Shaundi opens her eyes. There is darkness all around her except for the blue light of the moon, shining on her like a taunting spotlight from several stories up on the surface. Shaundi looks around her. She is only able to move her head. The fingers on her left hand are twisted and mangled. A pool of blood lay beneath her. A sharp stalagmite sticks out of her shoulder, having impaled her during the landing. Both her legs are broken, though she can't feel it. The fall has paralyzed her from the waist down. She has no idea she is bleeding out from a wound on her lower back.

Shaundi lets out a scream of pain and fear. Several tears fall down her cheeks. She looks up at the opening of the cavern above. It's blurred from the tears in her eyes.

"Hello?!" she calls for her friends. "Can anyone hear me?!"

No one responds.

"I'm alive!" She shouts. Her voice cracks under the strain. Her mouth is dry and her throat hoarse. "Guys? Anyone? Help, please!"

Again, she's answered with silence.

More tears form and pour down the side of her face. "Stephen?" She asks quietly for The Boss. "Please, don't leave me."

The impending silence only makes her fear grow. Her friends aren't there. Shaundi's alone, cold and afraid, on the brink of death for all she knows. She sobs in quiet darkness, her excruciating cries are all that's heard. Soon, her vision dims. Her head grows light. She's lost a lot of blood and just as she closes her eyes for what could be the last time, a rustling awakens her. Shaundi turns her tired eyes toward the noise and tries to remain alert.

"Hello?" she asks, weak and weary.

Breathing escapes the darkness. Footsteps circle around her from an unknown source. Strange clicks, somewhat like the sound a dolphin makes, echoes throughout the cavern. Shaundi searches for her gun. It lies a few feet from her by the shale wall of the blue cavern. The clicks continue. Shaundi makes a move for her weapon. She lifts herself off the stalagmite with great effort. An agonizing cry leaves her lips as the bloody, rocked husk leaves her body. Bits of her flesh are still attached to the rock's jagged edges and hang like bloody ribbons. Shaundi falls to the cavern floor from the ordeal. She tries to stand, but can't. Her legs don't work. Leering footsteps near from behind her. Shaundi is forced to crawl. Using what's left of her strength, she pulls herself along the cavern floor with her hands. Her arms burn from the strain of dragging her own body weight, but she finally reaches her gun. She lifts herself up and lays her back against the wall. She points her gun toward the noises in the dark.

A rock falls and hits the floor. Footsteps scurry from the clatter. Shaundi shoots her weapon, hoping to hit whatever strange creature made the noise. A short grunt quickly follows the shot and the noises stop. Shaundi keeps her gun up, not sure if she's brought the creature down. There isn't a sound in the gloomy cave. She lowers her weapon before seeing the creature come into the moonlight. Shaundi lifts her gun again, but hesitates to shoot. She's struck by its extraordinary beauty.

In front of her sits a man, yet he's not really at man at all. He crouches on all fours like an animal. His skin is pale and glows with an angelic white light. His hair is short and grey and trails down to his back in a small mane. His body resembles a human in every other way. Every. Other. Way. He is lean and muscular, probably from a lifetime of trailing cliffs and rock walls. There's a red mark on his shoulder, having been grazed by Shaundi's shot. He stares at Shaundi with deep, orange eyes that shine like embers in a dying flame.

"Stay back," says Shaundi. She keeps her weapon up.

The creature cocks his head and slowly approaches her.

"I said, stay hell back." She tells him again.

He continues to approach and Shaundi shoots. A red laser blasts by his feet as the creature dodges the shot. He pauses. Shaundi shoots again. He continues to dodge the lasers until he meets up to her location. He quickly takes the gun from her and crouches by her side. He furrows his brow. He examines the weapon and aims it at Shaundi. She closes her eyes and leans away from him. She waits for him to shoot, but nothing happens. Shaundi opens her eyes. The creature has the barrel pointed at his face. He sniffs the weapon and grunts with a sneeze. He finds the trigger and pulls it. A laser narrowly misses his head. He moves with great speed to dodge it and proceeds to smash the gun on the rock floor. It breaks to pieces.

The creature turns his attention to Shaundi. He lifts his strong chin and stares at her with intrigue. Shaundi remains completely still. She can't run away from him and she's far too weak to fight him. As the creature climbs over her with his naked, powerfully built body, she does her best to lean away. The wall behind her doesn't make for the best escape. The creature sniffs her. He takes a long whiff. He tilts his head at the sight of her hair and takes her ponytail between his fingers. He softly brushes his fingers through it and lets go when he notices Shaundi's cleavage peeking out of her jumpsuit. He leans close to investigate her breasts and touches a finger to her zipper. Shaundi slaps his hand away on instinct. The creature catches her wrist and lifts her hand to his. Though his hand is bigger and more masculine, their palms match up perfectly. Keeping his hand against hers, the creature smiles and peers into Shaundi's hazel eyes.

"Human." He says happily in a deep, warm voice. He drops her hand and points to himself. "Insin."

Shaundi's eyes grow wide, amazed that he can talk. She presses harder against the wall and cowers from the pain in her shoulder. The creature loses his smile and touches a finger to her wound. Shaundi slaps his hand away again. He catches her by the wrist and gives her a serious look. "Human hurt." He says. "Insin help."

Insin reaches for her zipper to get a better view of the wound. Shaundi struggles. "Get the hell away from me." She orders, mustering all her strength into her words.

Insin pins her arms over her head with one hand. "Insin help human." He says sternly.

Without another word, Insin slips his silky smooth hand into Shaundi's jumpsuit. He trails along her bra and rests his palm over the opening of her wound. He closes his eyes. A bright light filters from under his hand. Shaundi watches in amazing fear as her broken bones start to twist and crack back into place. Her strength returns. The bleeding stops and the wound in her shoulder heals with a slight tingle. Insin removes his hand. His angelic glow has dimmed, though his eyes burn brighter than before. He releases Shaundi from his grasp and backs away. He smiles triumphantly. "Insin help," he repeats with a short nod.

Shaundi is speechless. Fear still races through her, and when an bellowing roar shakes the cavern, she pushes Insin away and darts toward a small light in the dark. With all her strength returned, she runs away with haste until she reaches the source of the glow. It's coming from a tunnel leading outside to a forest in the golden daylight. Shaundi continues outside and covers her sensitive eyes. Once her vision adjusts, she's greeted with a pack of towering trolls walking the forest floor. Their heads are high above the tree tops. Shaundi's eyes widen. She steps back and opens her mouth, unable to stop a coming scream. A pale hand covers her mouth to hold back the scream. She's yanked into the cave and thrown against a wall. Insin presses against her. He holds his hand to her lips. Shaundi punches Insin in the side to break away from him. He grits his teeth and pushes her harder against the wall. Her muffled screams are barely heard from behind his hand.

"Human quiet. Yorks hear." Insin looks outside at the trolls. Shaundi glances at them from the side of her eye. She catches sight of their faces, their eyes are closed and appear as if they've been sewn shut. They sniff the air and cock their ears toward noises as they walk. Insin keeps his hand on Shaundi's mouth until the Yorks are out of sight. He steps away from her.

"Human not safe." Insin walks outside and heads in the direction opposite the Yorks. He turns around and extends a hand. "Come. Insin protect human."

Shaundi hesitates. Insin gestures for her to follow him again. She furrows her brow. She has no choice. She doesn't know this planet, or its wildlife. And this…creature saved her life. He seemed sincere in wanting to help her. Shaundi slowly stepped out of the cave. Insin smiles and leads her away toward the edge of the forest.

_"At least I'm alive," _says Shaundi to herself as she follows an eager Insin. _"Either that, or I'm stuck in a fucking nightmare."_


End file.
